


Ты без меня хоть застрелись

by torches



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody fucks Hotel Russia."</p><p>(Title: "Грязь", Ария.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты без меня хоть застрелись

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



"Are you fucking me?" the scar-faced woman asks, flicking cigar ash in his face; he blinks and feels faint heat against his eyelids.

"N-no!" He's gasped - everything - since Hotel Russia broke his door down and their leader kicked him to the floor and crushed his hands beneath her heels. "I-I would never -!"

"Did you enjoy fucking me, _блядь_?" she snarls, eagerly, leaning back up. "You should hope so, you _shit_. It'll be the last fuck you ever have."

The last thing he sees is her eye, cold as the barrel of a gun.

"Nobody fucks Hotel Russia, сика."


End file.
